ninjagostoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Awesome story
Awesome story is a story made by AwesomePythor, an Artisan with about 1600 posts. It is his most popular stories and the 3rd most popular atory on the forum, an gaining fast. Awesome story has a perfect rating of 5 stars. It will have a sequel called Awesome story 2 . Beginnings Exactly a week after AwesomePythor joined the messageboards. In this story, you can create a character and he/she will be in the story. The first characters were the X ninjas. Then Ethan, Eli, Sparks, and finally Luke. He wrote the first part, and it became popular. More characters have been added, but there is only one open spot left. Chapter 1 In chapter 1, 2 ninjas, Sparks and Luke, find out that the Venomari have escaped their tomb and are causing trouble in Shokun village. The ninjas defeat them, but robotic versions of Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay appear. After a long battle, the ninjas prevail. Sparks realizes that they are the training robots Flip, another ninja, had made and were bitten by the Fangpyre. The ninja return to the Monestary, where Sensei Lloyd greets them. That night, Sparks hears his dragon roaring and walks outside. There he is ambushed by the Fangpyre and Constrictai. Flip hears the noise and rushes outside to help. However, both tribes are too much for them to handle, and they are captured. In the morning, Luke and Alex realize this and head to the Hypnobrai tomb to save them and stop the serpentine. They rescue Flip and Sparks, but the Hypnobrai are released. Sensei Lloyd helps them escape, and they head back to the monestary. Sparks says that he heard the name Schatten mentioned. Sensei Lloyd tells them that Schatten is the last surviving member of the Drachen, an Ancient tribe of shadow dragons. Flip helps them find one of his fortresses. By this time, 4 more ninja, Lemeon, Laurna, Ben, and Lluvia were added. The ninja fly to the fortress on their dragons. They discover an arena. A skeleton walks onto the stage and says his name is Schatten. Drachen can shape-shift, so Schatten is in skeleton form. Schatten, with his apprentice Megaman, unites the pirates, Skullkin, and sepentine to form one huge army called the Imperials. Suddenly, a ninja named Agent K arrives and fights the Imperials. The other ninja come to help, and Sparks duels with Schatten. However, Schatten wins and Agent K escapes. The ninjas retreat on their dragons, followed by Imperial wyverns. The dragons defeat the wyverns and return home. Chapter 2 In chapter 2, the ninjas are training at the monestary. Suddenly, Megaman and the Imperials stage an attack. Sensei Lloyd shows them a secret passageway out of the monestary. They escape just before the monestary is blown apart. The ninja escape on Ben's 4-wheeler and defeat the Imperials chasing them. They arrive at the Anacondrai tomb in the desert. A legion of Imperials, led by Schatten, attack them and capture the ninjas. Then, Schatten releases Pythor, and announces him king of the Imperials. The Imperials prepare to bring the ninja back to their fortress, but a ninja named David arrives and rescues them. David shows them to his blimp/home: The Jade Phoenix. David introduces the ninjas to his brothers Nexus and Shadow.